Piano Fingers
by LisaJayy
Summary: Short, fluffy story that takes place in the Grey house. Teddy shows some interest in one of Christian's many talents. Comments/Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy :)


Little Teddy is in the middle of a very intense game of cops and robbers. He moves the plastic cars around and around while making all kinds of impressive sound effects. His mother is busy in the kitchen feeding his little sister while his father is somewhere unknown. Christian always plays cars with Teddy. They have their own system that involves Teddy always being the cop and Christian always being the robber that never gets away.

Teddy throws down his plastic car and runs out of his room to go find Christian. "Daddy!" He calls as he runs down the hallway and into his parent's room. When he sees that the room is empty, he marches down the large flight of stairs and runs into the kitchen. Ana is sitting at the large table feeding Phoebe who sits in her highchair. The mushed up food has found its way into her halo of wavy, brown hair.

"Hey there, Teddy Bear." Ana smiles at her son. "You hungry? Grandma brought over some food."

Teddy shakes his head back and forth. "Where's daddy?"

"He's in the playroom working on your play set." Ana scoops another spoonful of mush into Phoebe's mouth. She squeals in delight and waves her arms around. Teddy runs through the enormous house fully determined to find Christian when a noise stops him still. It's a sweet melody that Teddy has never heard before, but somehow finds familiar. He follows the sound throughout the house and stops when he reaches the large sitting room.

In the corner of the room is Christian sitting at the grand black piano. He doesn't notice Teddy standing in the foray. His face is a mask of concentration as his fingers move swiftly and eloquently over the row of keys. He's playing an up-beat, fast tempo piece that makes Teddy want to move his feet. Teddy skips from the door all the way up to the piano where he takes a seat on the bench right next to Christian.

"What are you doing, daddy?" His high pitched, little boy voice pulls Christian out of his zone.

"Hey, buddy." The music stops as Christian pulls his hands away from the keys and ruffles Teddy's hair. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Teddy swings his feet back and forth. "What are you doing?"

Christian can't help but smile at his son who is always eager for information. "I'm playing the piano."

Teddy looks down at the black and white blocks in front of him. He takes his two little hands and very gently places them on top of the keys and presses down. The piano makes a variety of sounds as he presses a few keys at one time.

Teddy can't contain his excitement at the sounds he's just made. "Daddy, did you hear that? Did you?" Christian laughs at Teddy's reaction. His little mouth is opened wide in astonishment and he claps his hands in front of him. "Daddy, I made music!"

"Yes you did. But here, let me show you something." Christian takes Teddy's small hands in his and places them on the keys. He organizes each on of his fingers in a specific spot and is surprised when Teddy stays still. "There. Now press this key and then this one." Teddy does as he's told and a lovely tune comes out of the piano.

"Good job." Christian pats Teddy on the back. "Now press this one after that."

The two of them sit at the piano for about a half an hour before Teddy has finally constructed a tiny song that only contains a few keys.

"Now put it all together just like a puzzle." Teddy plays his part perfectly as Christian sits back and watches with a proud smile on his face.

"I did it!" Teddy shouts when he finished his piece.

"You're a natural, buddy. I'm so proud of you." Christian kisses Teddy on top of his copper locks. "You want to go show mommy?"

Teddy nods his head and is off the bench and flying out the door. A moment later, Ana is being pulled into the room and up to the piano bench.

"There you are…" Ana looks at Christian who just smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Mommy look what daddy taught me." Teddy takes his place next to Christian while Ana and Phoebe stand behind them. Christian reached back and takes Phoebe out of Ana's arms and sets her on his lap.

"Let's hear it, baby." Ana says from behind the bench.

Teddy places his fingers when his father showed him, takes a deep breath, and begins to play. His tiny fingers move across the keys beautifully and every note is met on target. He ends the last note and the sound softly lingers throughout the room. When he's done he turns around to see Ana wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Oh Teddy, that was beautiful. " She pulls her son back into a hug. "Isn't your brother talented, Phoebe?" Ana wiggles one of Phoebe's tiny fingers in her own. Phoebe doesn't do anything besides turn away and mussel herself into Christians neck.

"I think someone's tired." Christian mumbles.

"Teddy, you are so much like your father." Ana bends down and kisses Teddy's cheek. Teddy smiles and a sense of accomplishment surges through him.

"Well done my boy." Christian ruffles his son's hair once again. "We'll have to teach you new songs. Maybe even get you a tutor."

"I want you to teach me, daddy."

"Alright, buddy. This weekend we'll go get some music books and I'll teach you everything there is to know, huh?" Teddy nods his head vigorously at his father's words.

"Ah, my two men." Ana places her hands on each on of their shoulders. "Two peas in a pod."


End file.
